Cold Hands
by xoxo4aang
Summary: This is a week of fun and confessions with Danny,Sam and Tucker at sam's mansion during a week of winter break. Don't worry no angst just friends and some love along the way between DxS.Have fun and RxR


A/N Hi people Let me warn you I love the thought of Danny and Sam and this is them and our favorite techno-geek best friend Tucker spending a week of winter break at sams mansion. Not much action but not too lovey dovey because I hope to keep them in character. Anyways on with the show! Hope you enjoy :)

"Danny … no" Sam cried feebly while running to the spot her best friend Danny Fenton/Phantom was about to crash into in a second. As Sam ran over, Tucker hastily caught Danny and both boys collapsed to the ground.

"Tucker come on we need to get Danny to my house" Sam turned to Tucker whom only nodded his head in response. Tucker trudged through the snow carrying a barely moving Danny with Sam leading the way because she no longer thought her mouth could utter a word.

"Are sure your parents won't see us?" Tucker asked Sam unsure of her idea.

"They're escaping the winter and ghosts for a few weeks." Sam responded as she opened the front door of the Manson mansion. Tucker and Sam once again exchanged no words while walking to Sam's bedroom. Neither knew what to say to comfort each other. Tucker carefully laid Danny onto Sam's bed but as soon as he was out of Tuckers grasp Danny phased through the violet bed into the first floor bath tub.

"Oh my gosh! Come on Tuck" Sam yelled already on her way down the stairs"

"Did you really need to have spiral stairs?" Tucker managed to squeeze out through his frantic running and tripping.

"Danny! Danny!" Sam blurted out sweetly and ecstatically although not from joy. Sam slid down by the tub to find Danny curled up as if he were sleeping. She cradled his head and spoke soothingly unlike her Goth image trying whatever it took to make him ignore the pain of yet another fall.

Sam pressed her shaking fingers to Danny's temples but before she could comfort him Tucker walked in breathless.

"Tucker! Hello!" Sam cried out while waving her hands around frantically to get the techno geeks attention.

"Here help me with Danny to the elevator" Sam had gone back to her feeble voice and was now beginning to lift Danny's head and shoulders. Tucker had thankfully come back to his senses. In all the commotion he still found joy in the moments of Sam and Danny's love. Tucker made his way over to Danny and then silently carried him to the elevator and then to Sam's room. As Tucker took as seat by Sam's computer, she sat beside Danny on the bed and held his hand cold and almost dead feeling hand. As tears and a sob began to escape her creased lips Sam felt Danny's grip softly but steadily around hers. Sam looked down, her eyes full of hope and concern. Despite the happiness in Sam's heart she couldn't help but be pessimistic and over protective. Danny slowly fidgeted catching the attention of Tucker.

"Danny you're so cold, Ill be right back with some blankets" Sam said looking away from Danny's eyes which hadn't yet opened. Sam couldn't stand to look at his barely moving body. As she ignored Tuckers concerned and questioning look Sam began to get up. Yet the gentle grip Danny had on Sam's hand became firmer. As she turned back the ghost boy Sam's amethyst eyes met with a pair of strong and passionate

Green eyes as they slowly turned to Danny Fenton's icy blue eyes. As Sam began to be mesmerized in Danny's eyes her cell phone rang saving her from the love of her life. Sam took the phone out of her skirt pocket and made her way across the room to answer.

"Hello?" Sam asked forgetting to check the caller id.

"Bubeleh its Grandma. I won't be home until next week. Have fun with the boys."

"Okay grandma see you in a week" With that Sam hung up her phone and turned around to find Danny sitting up talking with Tucker about something quietly. As Sam made her way across her apartment sized room she couldn't help but relive the fight Vlad in her mind. Yes, Danny had defeated him and wouldn't have to worry for a while but just the images of 6 Plasmius's shooting Danny with etco-blasts were haunting her. She was so thankful he had also mastered duplication and the ghostly wails or else he might not have made it. She pictured Tucker not being there to catch him from the clutches of the snow covered ground or Danny's ghost shield not with standing Vlad's ghost ray. Sam shook her head hoping the images would stop and they did but to her dismay something else shook her from her thoughts.

_Oh Danny stop with that puppy dog face please! I'll do anything if you would just stop it._

"Tucker catch" Sam said and then momentarily tossing Tucker her cell phone. In turn Tucker gave Sam a quizzical look as his burette slid slightly forward.

"One of you should call Jazz and ask her to cover for Danny. Danny I think you should stay here no one will be here for a week and you can't go to a hospital without being asked questions about your… state."

"I'll call my parents first and Tuck you call your mom and ask to stay at Sam's for the break." Danny turned to Tucker whom merely shook his head because it was obvious that Sam and Danny were sub consciously fighting for the power.

"Why are you calling your parents?" Sam asked completely dumbfounded.

"We have the week off and they won't have to be suspicious if I say I'm staying at Tucks instead of Jazz making excuses." Danny was about to start dialing but Sam re-thought what he had just said. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts. Had even Danny's parents knew about her crush on him? _Ugh I bet even Mr. Fenton who put hams in his assault vehicle is less clueless then Danny!_ Apparently Tucker had also caught the double meaning behind what Danny said was giving him a perplexing look.

Danny being once again oblivious began to call Fenton Works.

"Hello?" Danny's mother answered sounding slightly agitated

"Mom is everything alright?" Danny inquired hearing the anger in her voice.

"Oh it's just your father. Christmas is over but he insists Santa is real…." Mattie was cut off by Danny's also agitated voice. Just remembering the mess that was created last Christmas (A/N this is a year after the last Christmas epii) that was set off by this fight made each of Danny's bruises ache.

"Mom look ..." Danny began firmly

"Danny, honeys don't worry about that. Besides its getting late where are you?"

"I'm at Sam's right now, but I was calling to ask if I could stay at Tucks when you guys take Jazz to the psychology class."

"Well I suppose it makes sense… alright but don't forget to come home tomorrow to say goodbye." Mattie replied hesitantly.

"Thanks Mom" before Danny could continue he burst into a fit of coughs. After a few seconds he continued.

"I'll see you tomorrow love you bye" And with that Danny flipped the phone shut. As Danny put the phone on the nearby nightstand he noticed Tucker staring at something. Danny looked up to find Sam signaling for him to lie down and advancing closer from across the room. After a few more steps forward and concerned looks mixed with a threatening one Danny slowly and reluctantly laid down. With a slightly forced smile Sam turned to face Tucker whom had dragged the computer chair beside Danny.

"Danny! Why'd you lie down?" Tucker whined at his obviously confused friend. But Tucker simply continued whining.

"Now I have to give _Samantha_ my P.D.A. for a weeeeek." Danny began to laugh at Tuckers predicament enjoyably forgetting the evening but the memory was forced back along with a sickening cough. Sam, who was now sitting beside Danny, turned to Tucker who was across from her.

"First of all I won fairly. Secondly I _told_ you the look scares and lastly..." She began calmly but the paused on the verge of anger although it was clearly fake.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SAMANTHA AGAIN? Got that Tucker _Sebastian _Foley?"

For the first time that night Sam truly laughed while being cautious of Danny's ear as she laughed at the stunned techno geek. When it seemed as if Tucker had no response he crossed his arms and a wide grin made its way across his face. He plucked a P.D.A. from his front pocket and placed it beside Danny on the bedside next to Sam's phone.

"Fine but, being a true techno geek mean I have more then one P.D.A. duh Sammykins" and being satisfied with his comment Tucker's grin grew wider. Sam's expression was filled with disbelief as she turned to face the boy beside her only to find him hiding under the covers feigning sleep. Although Sam knew Danny was awake she decided that beating him to a pulp for blabbing to tucker about her moms nickname for her.

"Oh. Okay Invso-Bill you're off the hook for now." Sam found Danny's hand and gave it light squeeze snapping him from the thoughts of her beds heavenly smell. Danny ascended from under the covers to try to figure out what Sam was thinking about through her eyes but he only caught the sight if her back, not that in Danny's eyes that was a bad thing. In fact he figured in most guys' eyes it wasn't a bad thing, oh yeah he saw how the jocks looked at her. Calming down Danny and Tucker waited for Sam to get a large dark blue shirt with black bats and a pair of black denim shorts as she left the room towards the guestroom.

"Danny , dude Sam's gone so tell me how you _really _feel. Are you alright?"

"Tuck, I wasn't lying to Sam I really am ok just a little sore and I need to get my energy back"

"Fine for now I'll stop nagging but …. What are you thinking about a week with Sam?"

"Tucker!" Danny's eyes started glowing as he whispered fiercely to his best friend. Danny's quick response shocked Tucker because he was usually much more clueless and dense. Or at least he thought he was.

"That's like me being alone with you or jazz! Besides I'm not going to be alone with Sam got that? You better not ditch me for hours thinking something's gonna happen. Or else the gadgets get it" Danny warned as he picked up Tuckers PDA that was beside him.

"Well if your attracted to me or Jazz like you are to Sam then we've definitely got a problem"

Tucker retorted grabbing the PDA back and cradling it in his palm. Tucker was quite proud at his response and was in a fit of laughter until Sam walked in leaving him speechless. As for Danny, Sam no longer had to worry about him being cold as a corpse he thought. Just the sight of Sam's Goth-less form ignited a flame within him.

Danny and Tucker had halted their conversation as the door knob began to twist open. Danny instantly lied on the bed so Sam would not be as worried but it turned out to be the best decision because Danny was already thoroughly dizzy and the sight of Sam sure didn't help. Sam walked in with swinging hips (a/n She's not flirting or anything.) unaware of her best friends stares. She had taken a quick soothing shower which was why her silky black hair up to elbows length was down.

All of Sam's make up was gone, leaving her with a petite, cream colored angel like face. Like Danny, Sam also grew up over the years (a/n this isn't very far ahead maybe just beginning of junior year.) and he only ever saw he figure when they went swimming which had been a long time ago since it was January. Sam was wearing shorts whose 'cuffs' could be barely seen from under her shirt. You would think that wasn't too alluring but the shirt although being large for Sam only made it four inches above her knees. Sam didn't see the big deal in this she had plenty sleepovers with her friends before, and after all they were only her best friends Tucker and Danny

-Ok italics is her thoughts and regular is her talking back to her thoughts but in mind-

_Yeah that's it jut keep telling yourself he's just your best friend who just happens to make you stutter and get butterflies and blush and.._

_**Ok I get it! But he's Dannnnnny we can't be together.**_

_What are you engaged or something? _

**_No, but he's the guy I made mud pies with when my parents weren't home and rode bikes with. How can we go from that to dating? That is if he even likes me _**

_You've grown up damn it Sam make a move. _

_**I will not be yelled at by my own mind got that me? Anyways back to talking.**_

_You've both changed especially Danny he's cuter, sweeter, smarter and still adorably clueless._

_**I know this we've had this conversation before.**_

_Then just tell him! Your friendship is even stronger now and it can stand a relationship._

_**Hello. Your me and should know that my heart can't stand a breakup. Especially after years of Valerie and Paulina.**_

_I'm your own mind don't lie to me! I know you'll be together forever._

_**Nuh uh**_

_Yah huh_

_**Nuh uh**_

_Yah huh_

Sam abruptly stopped the conversation within her head and noticed Tucker and Danny staring at her.

"Guys is everything ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" Sam slightly giggled at her own joke.

"Uh yeah I just have to call my parents. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Sam was about to verbally hurt him but he soon took the phone by Danny's immobile body and slyly slid through the door.

"Here Danny drink this your way too cold and your ghost temperature is usually around 93degrees." Sam cooed to Danny as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

" Now can you pleeeease lie down?" Sam asked naggingly as she sat on Tuckers abandoned computer chair by the bed. Danny's cup almost fell out of his hand as Sam sat on the chair and her large shirt went up a bit, but thankfully her shorts became visible allowing Danny to catch himself.

Authors Note: Alrighty there wont be a threat for review or anything (although they do make my heart soar that people read my work) Ive spent alot of my time in school writing this dont worry just mostly music class.. hehe and math anyways I'm getting off topic so just continue reading a please review flames are welcome just dont break my heart pweez


End file.
